AMOR INEXORABLE
by kira-chan25
Summary: El dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos conocerán a un nuevo personaje el cual empezara a despertar sentimientos en dicho dragón verde.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este fanfic inventado por mí, incluye un nuevo personaje que ya verán más adelante quien es, la historia no va de acuerdo a la historia original, puede que incluya momentos pero no todo en si, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **AMOR INEXORABLE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Caminando por un sendero arboleado se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache, vestía una capa oscura que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo impidiendo ver detalladamente su delgada figura, su rostro era delicado con un pequeño lunar a un lado de su ojo izquierdo, los cuales eran de un color turquesa brillante, el chico se dirigía a un poblado próximo donde tenía pensado abastecerse de unos poco alimentos ya que prefería viajar ligero para evitar el cansancio y apresurar el paso, además de que al llevar menos cosas consigo mismo era menos probable que alguien se interesara en asaltarlo. Se corría el rumor de una pandilla muy peligrosa la cual despojaba de todas sus pertenencias a sus víctimas e incluso podrán llegar a hacerles daño o hasta matarlos.

Entrando al poblado vio de lejos como unos individuos llegaban al mismo tiempo, algo de ellos llamo su atención ya que era un grupo de hombres y solo una pequeña joven entre ellos, por un momento le cruzo por la mente que pudiera ser rehén de ese grupo y que ellos podrían ser los bandidos de los que había escuchado hablar a la gente por el camino, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al momento de ver como la chica sonreía felizmente y uno de los chicos un poco más alto que ella el cual cargaba un bolso que se veía muy pesado la sostenía del brazo sonriendo de igual manera. Decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino para entrar al pueblo y hacer lo que tenía planeado, fue directo al mercado y selecciono algunos alimentos los cuales coloco en un bolso que colgó en su hombro listo para seguir su camino, pero al darse la vuelta choco en la espalda de un hombre más alto el cual llevaba su cabello color verde atado en una coleta baja, lo cual ocasionó que su bolso cayera al suelo y se salieran las compras y algunos objetos personales. (muy personales :3)

Oh lo siento! – Dijo el peliverde – te encuentras bien? Permíteme ayudarte

Auch! Noo! Está bien! Yo lo hago! – exclamo el chico, devolviendo rápidamente las cosas a su bolsa y marchándose del lugar sin dar oportunidad de que el peliverde pudiera tomar algo para ayudarlo

Está todo bien Jae Ha? – pregunto Jona la cual había visto la escena completa a unos cuantos pasos de ellos- quien era ese chico?

No lo sé princesa, pero tengo el presentimiento, de que podría ser alguien interesante – Jae Ha veía como el chico seguía alejándose mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón- bueno, vayamos con los demás, Hak debe estar preocupado por usted – Jona se sonrojo por un momento ante las palabras de su compañero, avanzaron unos metros para encontrarse con los demás y así quedo completo el dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos los cuales seguían comprando algunas cosas en el mercado mientras Jae Ha se seguía preguntando por que un chico cargaría con "eso" que salió de su bolsa al caer.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, escríbanme que les pareció, quieren saber más?**

 **Que será esa cosa que el chico llevaba en su bolso que dejo tan intrigado a nuestro peli verde? Díganme si quieren saberlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a los que estén siguiendo esta historia, dejen algún comentario para saber que hay alguien :3**

 **Les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

El joven de cabello negro seguía caminando de prisa, su rostro estaba sonrojado por lo que había salido de su bolso y probablemente aquel tipo pudiera haber visto, aunque esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente rápido al devolver sus pertenencias al bolso antes de que lo notara, no es que fuera gran cosa, pero…. cualquiera podría preguntarse qué hace un chico con un sostén de chica en sus pertenencias a menos de que este sea un pervertido.

-Joo! Debería de tener más cuidado, alguien podría descubrirme, si ese tipo vio lo que tenía en mi bolso lo bueno es que jamás volveré a encontrármelo.

Akai, como se llamaba el joven siguió caminando hasta salir del pequeño pueblo, llevaba algunos minutos de camino cuando vio a un pobre anciano tirado en el suelo, al cual se acercó rápidamente.

-Abuelo, se encuentra bien?

-ayuda! Unos bandidos me han atacado, como no traía nada de valor se han molestado y me golpearon

Akai lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo de vuelta hasta al pueblo donde alguien que conocía al anciano le ayudo con sus heridas.

-esos malditos!; como se atrevieron a hacerle daño a un hombre mayor, iré tras ellos y hare que paguen lo que hicieron.

Akai se disponía a salir cuando fue tomado por el brazo

-estás loco muchacho, acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que son esos tipos? – le dijo algo sorprendido el hombre que curaba las heridas del anciano- podrían matarte!

-alguien tiene que ponerles un alto, si no seguirán lastimando a los que se crucen por su camino, abuelo recupérese!

-gracias muchacho! Pero ten cuidado no vayas a buscar problemas!

Akai ya no escucho lo último ya que había salido corriendo del lugar en busca de los bandidos

Jona y el grupo de dragones pasaban por la casa donde había sido atendido el anciano y escucharon que hablaban sobre alguien que había salido en busca de los ladrones que todo el mundo temía para enfrentarlos. – Disculpe, dijo que alguien fue en busca de esos tipos?- pregunto Jae Ha – así es, un chico de cabello negro, llevaba una capa, salió corriendo a buscarlos, trate de detenerlo pero no me escucho.

-Es el chico que me encontré en el mercado – dijo Jae Ha dirigiéndose a Jona

-creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo, podría meterse en problemas, además de que va solo

Aprovechemos que esos malditos están cerca y detengámoslos de una buena vez por todas – menciono un enojado Hak tomando su arma listo para pelear.

A las afueras del pueblo caminaban dos tipos robustos con cara de pocos amigos los cuales iban molestos ya que el último sujeto al que habían asaltado no llevaba consigo ni un objeto de valor.

-Maldición! No conseguimos nada esta vez!

\- es lo malo de pasar por estos pueblos, deberíamos dirigirnos a las ciudades más grandes, seguro que allí conseguimos algo bueno.

\- a prisión es a donde deberían ir! – Akai había corrido por todo el camino hasta alcanzar a los ladrones los cuales al escuchar las palabras de aquel joven no hicieron otra cosa más que burlarse y sacar sus espadas para acabar con la vida de aquella persona que se había atrevido a insultarlos.

Akai recuperando el aliento, retiro su capa dejando ver dos espadas cortas en la parte de atrás de su cintura, las cuales tomo para colocarse en posición de pelea.

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Comenten que les parece :) por cierto si no se han imaginado aun lo que realmente pasa en esta historia, solo quiero aclarar que esta fanfic no es de contenido yaoi, así que creo que ya les di una pista :3**

 **CAPITULO 3**

-mocoso como te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera, prepárate para morir!

Uno de los tipos se abalanzo sobre Akai con su espada, pero este logro detener el impacto con sus espadas cortas, Akai acepto que el tipo era fuerte y sería más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero él también era fuerte y el malhechor lo noto dando un brinco hacia atrás para alejarse y evitar ser cortado por las espadas del chico.

-este tipo es fuerte- dijo el bandido que había atacado primero

-Pero no tanto como nosotros, andando!

Los dos tipos atacaron juntos, pero Akai esquivaba cada golpe y atacaba por igual, hasta que dejo inconsciente a uno de ellos aplicándole una patada voladora que dejo sorprendido a su segundo oponente.

Akai, estaba perdiendo fuerzas ya que llevaban un buen rato luchando, y aun le faltaba dejar fuera de combate al segundo ladrón el cual a simple vista era más fuerte que el primero.

-Ahora veras! Te arrepentirás de haber venido a buscarnos

El tipo se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Akai a lo que este no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar siendo arrojado contra un árbol y quedando algo aturdido, intento tomar de nuevo sus espadas ya que por el impacto las había dejado caer pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el ladrón se dispuso a tomarlo por el cuello y levantarlo hasta que Akai no pudo tocar el suelo, el chico sentía que poco a poco le faltaba más el aire hasta el punto de que por poco casi quedaba inconsciente, el ladrón levanto su espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle daño fue sorprendido con un golpe cortesía de Hak lo cual causo que el ladrón cayera pesadamente al suelo y soltara a Akai quien fue sostenido por Jae-Ha depositándolo suavemente en el suelo, Hak y Shin-ah tomaron al ladrón para inmovilizarlo.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el dragón verde sintiendo algo de impotencia al ver como el cuello del chico estaba rojo a causa de que el ladrón lo había sujetado fuertemente intentado asfixiarlo primero. Akai tosió unas veces – cof cof que sucedió? Cof cof- y al ver que estaba siendo sujetado por el tipo de cabello verde y al que pensó no volvería a encontrar, recordó lo que había pasado en el mercado del pueblo sonrojándose de nuevo y levantándose rápidamente para alejarse de Jae-Ha, entonces Yoon se acercó a él para revisar sus heridas – deberías sentarte y descansar un poco, déjame revisar tu cuello – comenzó a sacar vendas y artículos medicinales de su bolso.

-"mmm así que eso es lo que carga, con razón se ve algo pesado ese bolso"- pensaba Akai para si mismo mientras se tocaba el cuello poniendo muecas de dolor

-llevaremos a estos bandidos al pueblo para que sean puestos en prisión de una buena vez- Hak, Kija y Shin-ah se llevaron a los ladrones que ya iban fuertemente atados con cuerdas para evitar que escaparan- por favor espere aquí princesa, volveremos enseguida, menciono Hak siendo acompañado por el dragón blanco y azul- Yona asintió viendo cómo se alejaban.

Yoon había aplicado un tipo de ungüento y colocado un vendaje en el cuello de Akai – listo, con esto evitaremos que se inflame o se ponga más rojo-

-gracias por la ayuda – Akai se levantó y tomo su capa para colocársela de nuevo y devolviendo sus espadas a su cintura.

El alegre Zeno se acercó a Akai observándolo curioso a lo cual este desvió la mirada- bueno, agradezco su ayuda, etto ahora seguiré mi camino, si me disculpan

Yona lo tomo con suavidad del hombro haciendo que Akai detuviera su paso.

-si te parece bien podrías viajar con nosotros al parecer vamos por la misma dirección y es más seguro viajar en grupo.

-no se preocupe por mí, podre arreglármelas solo, además esos bandidos ya fueron capturados, no hay peligro de volver a encontarlos, ahora me retiro – dijo Akai con una sonrisa que dejo cautivado a Jae-Ha, lo cual noto Zeno mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa picara

-Akai kun insisto en que viaje con nosotros, veo que sabe usar las espadas y sería un gran aliado para nosotros ya que vamos de pueblo en pueblo acabando con bandidos como los que acabamos de detener hoy, además de que le aseguro que será divertido viajar con nosotros, no es así? Jae-Ha – pregunto Zeno obteniendo una respuesta inmediata de este- Así es! También pienso que será divertido

 **Pensamientos de Jae-Ha**

 _Pero que estoy diciendo? Porque tengo tantos deseos de que este chico nos acompañe? Algo me llama la atención y no puedo explicar lo que es, pero quiero conocerlo más, hay algo extraño, algo que esta fuera de lugar._

 **Pensamientos de Akai**

 _Que debería hacer?, la verdad ya no quiero viajar solo pero me incomoda un poco este tipo llamado Jae-Ha, me mira algo raro, no pensé que fuera de esos gustos, da algo de miedo, mmmm pero no creo que sea peligroso solo deberé tener más cuidado o puede llegar a descubrirme._

-creo que está bien, viajare con ustedes- aunque aún estaba algo dudoso acepto la invitación

-perfecto! Oh miren allí vienen los chicos – Yona se encamino para encontrase con Hak y los demás los cuales habían llevado a los ladrones al pueblo para que fueran encarcelados.

Akai observaba lo feliz que se veían todos al reencontrarse y por un momento deseo en su corazón el tener a alguien que lo recibiera con la misma alegría, ya que en su memoria no había muchos recuerdos de su pasado o de si aún quedaba alguien que estuviera esperando por su regreso, a excepción de esa persona la cual era el motivo de que viviera bajo la identidad de Akai y la cual esperaba no encontrarse pronto,,,,,,, el chico seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que cierto dragón verde lo observaba detenidamente.

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El grupo con su nuevo integrante se dirigía al próximo poblado, pero para eso aún debían hacer un largo recorrido, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Yoon sugirió buscar un lugar donde pudieran encender una fogata y pasar la noche, además de preparar la cena.

Akai se seguía preguntando si unirse a aquel grupo habría sido lo correcto ya que ni siquiera los conocía bien, pero algo en ellos le dio confianza.

-Aquí está bien para pasar la noche, además el rio se encuentra cerca, podremos pescar algunos peces- Exclamo Yoon dejando caer su pesado bolso

\- Si,, además podremos tomar un baño- termino Yona descansando su arco y flechas sobre el tronco de un árbol y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba para estirarse

Todos se repartieron las tareas, si que Zeno, Yona y Kija se fueron al rio a pescar, Yoon comenzó a colocar los utensilios para preparar la cena, Hak y Shin ah se dispusieron a instalar la casa de campaña y para colmo de Akai, se le asignó la tarea de ir a recoger algo de madera para la fogata junto a Jae Ha, el cual aceptó rapidamente.

-ya te encuentras mejor de tu cuello?- pregunto Jae Ha después de levantar un trozo de madera

-Aaa, si! Ya no duele tanto – Akai se alejó un poco para ir por un pequeño tronco que se encontraba al otro extremo – _Vaya, no sé por qué este tipo me pone algo nervioso_

-Oie Akai kun y dime, con esa carita nadie se imaginaria que eres un pequeño pillo, no es así?

\- aaaa? Que insinúas? - Akai detuvo su paso mostrando una cara confundida

-Dime, acostumbras a tomar los objetos personales de las damas cuando te diviertes con ellas? – dijo Jae Ha con una sonrisa pícara recordando el sostén que vio salir de la bolsa de Akai cuando tropezó con él en el mercado del pueblo. El rostro del chico se volvió rojo de coraje y lo primero que hizo fue arrojar el pequeño tronco que acababa de levantar sobre la nuca de Jae Ha quien se disponía a recoger otro trozo de madera.

-No sé a qué te refieres!, tuuu, pervertido!, pero te voy a decir una cosa, deja de molestarme! no pienses que soy como tú! jamás le faltaría el respeto a una dama! además No creas que no me doy cuenta como me miras, si eres de esos gustitos déjame decirte que no te seguiré el juego, así que mejor mantén tu distancia de mí, quedo claro?!

Jae Ha observaba como Akai estaba rojo de furia y lo reprimía señalándolo con el índice como un pequeño niño, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena, y en lugar de sentirse lastimado al ser llamado un pervertido, le sorprendió que Akai tomara esa actitud ya que pensó que era un chico algo serio, aunque si le preocupo un poco que no solo fuera su imaginación y en realidad si estuviera poniéndole demasiada atención al chico hasta el punto de que Akai sintiera que invadía su espacio personal.

Akai tomo un último trozo de madera y se dispuso a regresar a donde los demás para encender la fogata dejando atrás a Jae Ha quien se encontraba feliz de haber podido hablar más con el chico.

Ya todos habían terminado la cena, Zeno, Kija y Yona obtuvieron una buena pesca en el rio, todos estaban felices y contentos hasta que Jae Ha sugirió algo que puso en alerta e incomodo a Akai.

-aprovechemos y tomemos un buen baño- Jae Ha observo de reojo como Akai se alteró un poco- aún faltan unos días para llegar al próximo poblado y podamos disfrutar de un baño caliente.

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Yona la cual no pensaba meterse junto con los chicos y decidió esperar a que ellos terminaran, mientras tanto planeaba descansar un poco en la casa de campaña.

Yoon se acercó a Akai –Vamos Akai! Qué esperas el agua debe estar refrescante!

-sii! Claro! Pero..… creo que mejor descansare un poco, tomare un baño rápido mañana temprano jeje,, antes de partir _"obviamente no puedo meterme con todos ellos, en que estaría pensando al hacer eso? y sobre todo con el allí"_ \- pensaba Akai mientras veía de reojo al dragón de cabello verde

-está bien, que descanses entonces,,,, chicos! espérenme! vamos Jae Ha, que esperas? o acaso también piensas quedarte a descansar?- el peli verde seguía sentado tomando su té caliente con los ojos cerrados, algo pensativo y siendo observado por Akai que estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a caminar con el fin de no quedarse a solas con el tipo "pervertido" como él lo había llamado hace unas horas.

-no, ahora mismo voy,, andando- Jae Ha se levanto aun con los ojos cerrados esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual molesto un poco al chico de cabello azabache, ambos chicos se fueron con dirección a tomar una ducha dejando solos a Yona y a Akai.

-me alegra que hayas decidido venir con nosotros Akai kun, parece que en verdad le agradas a Jae Ha- Akai se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica a lo cual solo asintió amablemente - tal vez se siente identificado contigo, ya que al principio el tampoco quería acompañarnos pero termino viniendo con nosotros-

-y a todo esto, cómo es que todos ustedes se conocieron señorita?

\- jeje por favor llámame Yona, al parecer somos de la misma edad no es así?

\- tengo 17, y usted etto,,,, Yona Chan?

-jajaja yo tengo 16, bueno veras, es una larga historia, pero, creo que eres de confianza así que te contaré.

así Yona le conto la verdad sobre quién era y lo que había sucedido con su padre, así como lo de los dragones, al terminar, Akai estaba algo sorprendido ya que había escuchado de boca de las personas que se encontraba por el camino toda la historia de lo que había sucedido en el reino de kouka pero era muy diferente a la historia original, ya que lo que decía la gente era todo mentiras

\- y dime Akai kun, cuál es tu historia?

\- etto, disculpe princesa, pero yo no tengo una historia.

-no entiendo

\- es decir,,, no puedo recordar nada hasta hace unas semanas, no sé que me paso, un hombre mayor me encontró a las afueras de reino de Kouka y me llevo a su hogar, más bien a su aldea, dijo que estaba gravemente herido, así que allí me ayudaron y decidí, emprender mi viaje para ver si lograba recordar algo, él me dijo que si no lograba nada, podría volver a la aldea, pero,, aún quiero seguir intentando recordar, es por eso que no quiero volver aun o encontrarme al anciano y vea que no he logrado nada, además de que era muy necio, no quería dejarme ir hasta que sanara por completo jaja, ese Mundok, en verdad estoy en deuda con él.

-Mundok!? - preguntó Yona dando un brinco del lugar donde se encontraba sentada ya que le había sorprendido que Akai mencionara el nombre del general de la tribu del viento- a lo que Akai algo asustado no hizo más que afirmar levantando el vaso que había dejado caer al suelo tras el susto que le dio Yona al levantarse

igualmente sorprendidos estaban Hak y Jae Ha quienes escuchaban la historia a unos cuantos metros, escondidos tras unos árboles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

 **CAPITULO 5**

-Entonces conociste al viejo Mundok. Y dime como se encuentra?-Hak llego con Jae Ha caminando detrás de el

-Se encuentra bien,,, Conocen al general Mundok?

-Así es- expreso Hak colocando una mano sobre su cabeza recordando los regaños y castigos que le daba el anciano cuando era niño y aun los seguía recibiendo

-Hak pertenece a la tribu del viento es el próximo general, bueno pero él ha dejado todo por protegerme es por eso que le estoy muy agradecida- Hak se sonrojo ante el comentario de Yona

-Los chicos terminaron en el rio. Ya puedes ir ahora princesa

-etto.. princesa

-Yona! recuerda que puedes llamarme Yona

-ammm pero. Hak te llama princesa. Además- Akai fue interrumpido por Yona

\- el! Etto.. Es distinto con el - exclamo Yona la cual se ruborizo y salió corriendo con dirección al rio para darse un baño, algo que Hak no pasó desapercibido e igualmente algo ruborizado se dispuso a descansar recargándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo menos Akai el cual al ver que todo el mundo dormía se levantó para ir en dirección al rio y poder asearse un poco sin percatarse de que Jae Ha se dio cuenta que se alejaba del campamento

-Me pregunto a donde va. Sera que se arrepintió de viajar con nosotros y piensa irse. Tal vez debería pedirle un disculpa por lo que dije ayer en la tarde-Jae Ha se levantó para ir en busca de Akai pero no lo veía por ningún lado así que dio un salto para trepar a una rama en la parte de arriba de un árbol y vio al chico en la orilla del rio pero cuando se disponía a dar un salto hasta donde se encontraba el chico algo llamo su atención.

-Bien. Es mi oportunidad ahora que todos duermen me daré un baño rápido pero antes debo quitarme esto-

Hae ja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Akai había retirado de su cabeza una especie de peluca para dejar caer sobre su espalda una larga cabellera castaño rojiza procediendo después a retirarse la ropa lo cual el dragón verde ya no observo ya que había bajado del árbol para regresar al lugar donde descansaban los demás aun asombrado por lo que acababa de descubrir

-vaya vaya así que Akai en realidad es una chica eso explica la ropa interior femenina en su bolso, pero cuál es el motivo de ocultar su identidad? Acaso tendrá algo que ver con que Mundok la haya encontrado herida, tal vez alguien la busca para asesinarla? Y ni siquiera puede recordar quien le hizo daño- Jae Ha llego al campamento aun pensando en lo que había visto, cuando escucho que alguien venia así que fingió estar durmiendo.  
-Perfecto aun no despiertan, ya falta poco para que salga el sol, seguro partiremos temprano descansare un poco mas- Akai se recargo contra un árbol y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo en el cual comenzó a ver algunas escenas en su mente.

En su sueño veía a un chico de cabello rubio y con una de mirada fría el cual le entregaba un pequeño frasco del cual desconocía su contenido, junto al chico había otro hombre un poco más mayor de largo cabello negro el cual le decía unas palabras, veía una escena donde tiraba el frasco al suelo y este se rompía, a continuación se veía corriendo por el bosque escapando de alguien todo se volvía oscuro y comenzó a escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre.

Akai! Akai! Akai kun! Despierta!

-eee que pasa? Dónde estoy?- Akai despertó agitado y algo asustado por ese sueño el cual ya había tenido en varias ocasiones pero nunca podía recordar el rostro de los hombres en ese sueño

-te encuentras bien? Parece que tuviste una pesadilla- Hae Ja se encontraba a un lado de el

-Estoy bien no se preocupen solo fue un mal sueño

-Andando chicos es hora de levantar todo para seguir nuestro camino por cierto Akai no querías tomar un baño temprano hoy aunque de seguro el agua debe sentirse muy fría ahora mismo- pregunto Yoon mientras doblaba una manta

-No te preocupes Yoon Akai chan etto es decir Akai kun ya no necesita el baño no es así?

Akai se sintió incomodo por un momento preocupado de que el tipo pervertido lo hubiera espiado descubriendo su secreto  
-No ya no es necesario tome un baño anoche mientras dormían- Akai no hizo más que mirar a Jae Ha con una mirada asesina la cual el dragón verde sintió clavándose en su espalda.

Después de desayunar terminaron de recoger y comenzaron el viaje de ese día llevaban ya un buen rato caminando hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un acantilado el cual no era tan profundo pero igual era peligroso se suponía que habría un puente colgante para poder cruzar pero al parecer alguien había cortado lo más seguro es que fueran ladrones quienes preparan alguna emboscada para el que llegara hasta ese lugar

-vaya y ahora como cruzaremos?- Kija observaba hacia el fondo del acantilado

\- No hay problema los cruzare uno por uno saltando al otro extremo será más fácil que bajar

-saltando? Acaso estás loco?- Akai dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar estar cerca del borde

-El dragón verde puede dar saltos muy grandes- dijo Zeno mientras levantaba su índice y miraba hacia el cielo explicando lo alto que podía saltar

-Así es ojos caídos prácticamente puede volar, bueno andando princesa por favor usted primero- Jae Ha se dispuso a cargar a Yona en sus brazos dando un salto que le permitió llegar al otro extremo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a lo que Akai estaba realmente sorprendido ya que a pesar de haber escuchado la historia de los dragones que conto Yona la tarde anterior no había tenido oportunidad de ver sus poderes en acción. Así como se fue Jae Ha regreso

-muy bien. Siguiente salto vamos Akai tú sigues

-ahh etto,, no te preocupes por mi- Akai agitaba las manos algo nervioso. No sabía si por el miedo a saltar por encima del acantilado o por ir con ese tipo- lleva a los demás yo iré al ultimo

-está bien,, como gustes entonces quien sigue?- así paso uno a uno a la vez

\- Bestia eres el más pesado y al parecer has aumentado de peso

-cállate! Ojos caídos,,,,- ambos llegaron al otro extremo - oi oi no te ves muy bien-

\- jaja enserio te preocupas por mí?

-largo! Solo falta el chico apresúrate y ve por el

-ahora vuelvo

Jae Ha ya se sentía agotado habían sido demasiados saltos seguidos y estaba casi al límite además de que la mayoría eran chicos y muy pesados aún quedaba dar un salto de regreso y otro más para volver con Akai quien estaba esperando del otro lado

-Allá vamos- tomando fuerzas logro llegar a donde estaba Akai pero no tomo el suficiente impulso llegando apenas a la orilla, pero para mala suerte uno de sus pies se resbalo, pudiendo caer al fondo de no haber sido porque Akai logro sujetarlo de su mano y atraerlo hacia el, ocasionando que ambos cayera al piso, Akai de espaldas y Jae Ha sobre el, a lo que el chico no tardó en reaccionar colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Jae Ha y aventándolo hacia un lado para retirarlo de encima. Jae Ha aún se encontraba sorprendido y se levantó rápidamente

-etto gracias! Me salvaste de caer enserio te lo agradezco

-No fue nada- Akai le daba la espalda para evitar que viera su rostro sonrojado el mismo que tenía el dragón verde -deberías descansar un momento, o no lograremos llegar al otro lado, ya te vez algo exhausto

-Creo que tienes razón, lo siento, nos iremos en un momento

-Está bien,, no hay problema.

-vaya! esos dos ya se tardaron, que es lo que están haciendo?- preguntó Kija

\- No tengo idea, no logro ver bien desde aquí, Shin Ah! Logras ver algo desde aquí?

-ambos están sentados.

-sentados?

-ojos caídos se veía cansado, debe estar recuperando fuerzas, avancemos un poco para encontrar un lugar donde podamos tomar un descanso nosotros también- Hak comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás.

Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Jae Ha quería decirle que había descubierto su secreto pero decidió esperar para ver como evolucionaban las cosas

-etto,, disculpa si te ofendió lo que dije la vez pasada mientras recogíamos madera- Akai se volvió para mirarlo.

-oh sí, no importa,,,,, todo está bien

Ambos intercambiaron una leve sonrisa, para inmediatamente mirar hacia otro lado

\- los demás deben estar impacientes, será mejor que nos apresuremos, creo que ya me siento mejor

-Estas seguro? No quiero caer allí abajo, me oíste?

-estaremos bien, no te preocupes- Jae Ha se disponía a carga al chico en brazos cuando este puso la mano sobre su cara deteniéndolo

-que haces?

-qué?

-te pregunte qué haces,,,, soy un chico,, así que subiré sobre tu espalda como los demás, está bien que cargaras así a Yona porque ella es una chica y además una princesa,, pero no veo el afan de tratarme a mí con delicadeza,, deberíamos tener un encuentro un día de estos veras que también puedo ser rudo.

-Jajaja bueno,, como guste chico rudo,, entonces andando.

Ambos se encontraban hablando cuando una flecha cayo justo en medio de ellos lo que hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño salta hacia atrás cada uno

-vaya vaya,, miren a quien tenemos aquí,,, al fin alguien con quien divertirnos-

Cuatro tipos, dos de los cuales les apuntaban con flechas impidiéndoles saltar al otro lado.

-Esto no es bueno – Akai solo volvió su mirada hacia Jae Ha quien tenía un rostro preocupado.

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **-** Ustedes cortaron las cuerdas del puente, no es así? Pregunto Akai desafiando a los hombres que los estaban amenazando

\- Pero que te hace pensar eso mocoso? jajajaja

-Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?- Jae Ha dio un paso colocándose frente a Akai con intención de protegerle de ser herido por una flecha

- _que es lo que hace?-_ Pensó Akai mientras tocaba sus espadas cortas en caso de tener que utilizarlas

-Primero que nada, queremos todo lo que traigan de valor, así que muévanse rápido a no ser que quieran una flecha en su frente jajaja- los cuatro hombres comenzaron a reír fuertemente

-Lamentablemente se quedaran con las manos vacías, porque no les daremos nada cuarteto de idiotas!- Akai se colocó a un lado de Jae Ha con ambas manos en la cintura, el dragón verde sonreía nervioso ante la imprudencia del chico al no medir el peligro, ya que no podía solo tomarlo en brazos y saltar siendo que les dispararían las flechas evitando que llegaran al otro lado del acantilado cayendo al rio que corría al fondo.

-Bueno, si es así, entonces mueran!,, disparen las flechas!

Los dos hombres con arcos dispararon ambas flechas, pero estas fueron destruidas por las espadas de Akai el cual se colocó al frente de Jae Ha quien se quedó sorprendido por la rapidez del chico. El líder de los hombres se enfadó aún más

-Rápido! Mátenlos! Ataquen! – los cuatro se lanzaron sobre ellos con espadas pero Jae Ha y Akai se defendían ágilmente, inmovilizando a uno de ellos con una patada voladora cortesía del dragón verde, mientras del otro lado Shin ah se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo dándole aviso a los demás

-No es posible, ahora como cruzamos?- Yoon estaba realmente preocupado

-No te preocupes, Jae Ha podrá con ellos, pero, el que me preocupa es el chico- menciono Hak

Mientras Hae Ja y Akai peleaban con los hombres, uno de ellos se alejó para tomar de nuevo su arco apuntando al dragón verde, acción que fue vista por Akai quien empujo al peliverde para esquivar la flecha, sin embargo fue herido en uno de sus brazos cayendo sobre Jae Ha el cual se levantó inmediatamente sosteniendo a su compañero.

-Jajajaj, parece que tu amiguito fue herido

-Maldito, cierra la boca!

-Sabes?, esas flechas están impregnadas con veneno, tu amigo no durara mucho jaja, así que será mejor que se apresuren y nos entreguen el dinero que lleven con ustedes

-ya te dije que no tenemos nada!- contesto Akai. Jae Ha estaba realmente preocupado por el chico ya que si resultaba cierto lo de la flecha envenenada, desconocían que tipo de veneno seria así como la mala suerte de contar con un antídoto

-Mmmm esas espadas no están mal, entrégamelas! Seguro puedo venderlas a un buen precio – el tipo extendió la mano mientras se acerca apuntando con su espada a ambos quienes se encontraban en el borde del acantilado cuando de repente su dos compañeros quienes se encontraban detrás de él fueron heridos por una flecha, Yona había lanzado las flechas desde el otro lado logrando herir a dos de los malos, a lo que el tipo con la espada no supo ni lo que paso poniéndose nervioso y corriendo para huir del lugar.

-A donde crees que vas? No huyas!- Akai se disponía a correr tras el hombre pero de repente se sintió algo mareado, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo

-Aguarda aquí! No te muevas!- Jae Ha dio un salto aterrizando frente al tipo tomándolo de las ropas

-Alto ahí maldito gusano, entrégame el antídoto!

-Suéltame! Déjame ir! Lo siento! Lo siento!

-Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Yo no lo tengo! No existe ningún antídoto! Suéltame!- el tipo lloraba suplicando

-A que te refieres?!

-La flecha no tenía veneno, solo estaba impregnada de un tipo de droga que actúa como un suero de la verdad o algo así, tu amigo estará bien en un rato, así que suéltame! Déjame ir!

-Suero de la verdad?- Jae Ha solto al hombre

-Ahora lárguense de aquí todos! Y llévense al tipo que esta por allá- los cuatro hombres huyeron inmediatamente.

Jae Ha volvió a donde Akai quien aún estaba consiente pero divagaba en sus palabras.

-te encuentras bien?

-aaa quién eres? En dónde estoy?- Akai tenía una cara adormilada y hablaba como si estuviera ebrio

-" _esto no está bien",_ andando Akai,, debemos ir con los demás, déjame ayudarte a que te levantes- Jae Ha lo tomo de su brazo que no fue herido

-No quiero! No me siento bien!

-vamos Akai, Yoon te va a atender esa herida en tu brazo

-ya basta! Deja de llamarme así!,,, quien es ese Akai? Mi nombre es Kira! Kiiira! Entendiste?!

-Así que en realidad es un suero de la verdad,,,, dime Aka etto es decir Kira-chan porque ocultas el hecho de que eres una chica?- Jae Ha aprovecho que estaban solo para lanzar la pregunta inmediatamente

-Qué? Aa,, bueno,, me lo sugiero el general Mundok, el me encontró herida y al parecer alguien trato de asesinarme, así que estoy buscando a ese alguien, pero, oculto mi identidad porque creo que esa persona piensa que en realidad morí ese día, lo malo, es que en realidad,, ni siquiera yo sé a quién estoy buscando.

-Ya veo,,, ahora por favor sujétate fuerte, debemos ir con los demás para que te atiendan esa herida

-Está bien- Kira permitió que Jae Ha la cargara en sus brazos y llegaron con los demás quienes los esperaban impacientes y preguntando si se encontraban bien

-que paso allá chicos? Están bien?- Kija se acercó preocupado

-Akai está herido, Yoon por favor podrías revisarlo- Jae Ha aun sostenía en brazos al "chico" el cual comenzó a reír y volteando su rostro hacia Jae Ha

-jajaja yo estoy bien! Gracias a ti- Akai tomo el rostro de Jae Ha plantándole un beso en los labios a lo que el dragón verde no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar quedando sorprendido y sin poder moverse. Todos los demás veían la escena confundidos. Unos segundos después Akai salto de los brazos de Jae Ha

-que pasa chicos? Porque tienen esas caras? Aaa está peluca me causa picazón, creo que ya no la usare- Jae Ha no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que Akai se retirara el cabello falso y así todos descubrieran que se trataba de una chica.

-Que!- gritaron todos aún más sorprendidos, excepto Zeno quien ya tenía algunas sospechas, pero como siempre, solamente observaba riendo de la situación

-Chicos les explicare después, ahora Kira necesitas que te revisen ese brazo- Jae Ha reprendía a la chica cuando esta se desplomo siendo sujetada antes de caer al suelo. Jae Ha la cargo en brazos para llevarla a la tienda de campaña y pudieran revisarla.

-Yona, por favor acompaña a Yoon, necesitara ayuda de una chica

-Si! Claro- Yona se apresuró para brindar asistencia al joven medico

Todos lo demás se quedaron parados observando a Jae Ha en espera de una razonable explicación.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-Bienvenida al castillo Hiryuu, adelante por favor, el Rey Il espera

Una chica de 17 años con largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color turquesa había llegado al castillo Hiryuu, al parecer había sido llamada para ser dama de compañía de la princesa Yona, su padre quería que tuviera alguna influencia femenina al carecer de los consejos de una madre, y esta chica había sido recomendad por alguien de confianza según el Rey. Dentro de dos días se celebraría el cumpleaños 16 de la princesa y seria ese día en que las presentarían a ambas.

-oh adelante!, bienvenida al castillo, encantado de conocerte etto

-Kira, mi nombre es Kira- la chica hizo una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Kira-chan- el rey despreocupado se encontraba sentado en una gran silla tras un escritorio fino que estaba en el centro de la sala donde fue recibida

-imagino que sabes el motivo de tu visita al castillo, no es así?, recibí buenos comentarios sobre ti- decía esto mientras firmaba algunos documentos

-etto bueno,,, me dijeron que sería una dama de compañía para la princesa, pero,, no tengo idea de quién pudo recomendarme, ya que, no conozco a nadie en este lugar

-Bueno eso no importa, esa persona es alguien de mucha confianza para mi sobrino así que confío también en él, es por eso que acepte que fueras tú la elegida y ahora que te conocí estoy seguro que no me equivoqué, se ve que eres una gran chica y te llevaras bien con mi hija-

-Asi será Rey Il!

-Perfecto, Yona cumplirá sus 16 años dentro de dos días, por favor regresa hasta entonces, después de que las presente podrás quedarte a vivir aquí en el castillo

-Como usted ordene, entonces me retiro- Kira hizo nuevamente una reverencia para salir de la presencia del rey quien la despedía con una cálida sonrisa-

Kira vivía en la ciudd del reino de Kouka, había vivido con su madre hasta la edad de 12 años cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejándola sola, así que tuvo que mantenerse por ella misma desde entonces trabajando como ayudante de un mercader el cual era un anciano muy amable.

Al regresar al pueblo fue directamente con el anciano para platicarle lo que había pasado y que probablemente se mudaría a vivir en el castillo, a lo que el anciano se puso feliz por ella ya que no viviría sola a partir de entonces, aunque no fuera que le preocupara el hecho de que estuviera sola, ya que Kira sabia defenderse muy bien, practicando en su tiempo libre con dos espadas cortas que su madre le había dado a los 8 años cuando pudo empezar a manejarlas.

El anciano llamado Aoto recordó con nostalgia el día en que conoció a Kira, era una jovencita de 12 años quien buscaba desesperadamente a su mama en el pueblo, la niña le explico que se suponía que su mama había ido a hacer algunas compras pero no regreso a casa, con el pasar de los días se hicieron buenos amigos y la chica empezó a ayudarle en el mercado donde el anciano Aoto tenía un puesto de venta.

Dos días después al salir del trabajo y haberse despedido del anciano Aoto, Kira regreso a casa para alistar todo para mudarse, empacó solo lo necesario, como artículos personales, ya que siempre había preferido viajar ligera, dio un último vistazo al que fue su hogar por 12 años sin evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar los momentos que paso con su madre y preguntándose, hasta el día de hoy el motivo de que la haya abandonado en ese lugar, ya que por más que la busco jamás la encontró o tuvo alguna pista de lo que le pudo haber sucedido. Cerró la puerta con candado, afuera de su casa ya la esperaba uno se los guardias del castillo quien la llevaría en caballo hacia el castillo, hoy era el día en que la presentarían con la princesa Yona, hija del Rey Il así que estaba un poco nerviosa. Al llegar al castillo fue recibida por los mismos guardias quienes la llevaron a la sala dentro del castillo donde la esperaba Kye Sook y un chico de cabello rubio atado en una coleta de lado con unos ojos amables pero a la vez de mirada fría.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Kira-chan, mi nombre es Kye Sook soy el consejero del señor Soo Woon aquí presente y seré quien te dé instrucciones a partir de ahora

-Gusto en conocerlo señor

-Este joven de aquí, como le menciono, es el señor Soo Woon, primo de la princesa Yona

Mucho gusto, señor Soo-Woon- Kira hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto

-Un placer, estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda- Soo woon esbozo una sonrisa un tanto malvada, Kira sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y tuvo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería sin embargo decidió ignorar ese sentimiento centrándose en la conversación

-Bien, antes de que conozcas a la princesa, te daré tu primera tarea,, por favor, guarda esto- Kye Sook le entrego un pequeño frasco, el cual contenía un líquido transparente en su interior

-Disculpe, señor, que es esto?

-debes poner esto en el té de la princesa y dárselo a beber hoy en la noche.

-Y puedo preguntar para qué es?- Kye Sook puso una cara de pocos amigos pero respondió a la pregunta de la chica

-Es una medicina,, la princesa es algo testaruda, ha estado un poco enferma pero odia tomar sus medicinas, así que la cocinera pone la medicina en el té sin que ella se entere,,, desde hoy es tu responsabilidad. Entendido?

-Comprendo- Kira apretó el pequeño frasco en su mano aun algo dudosa.

-Mi pequeña prima es una niña algo mimada, así que espero y pueda controlarla, señorita Kira, ahora, por favor espera aquí, enseguida regresamos.

Soo Woon y Kye Sook entraron a una pequeña habitación adjunta a la sala para conversar. Kira aun observaba el pequeño frasco sintiéndose algo incomoda, había algo que no le gustaba de esos dos, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación donde estaban los dos hombres, se acercó a la puerta para ver que sucedía logrando escuchar una parte de la conversación.

Soo Woon había dado un golpe con el puño a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación

-Quien es ella?! De donde la trajiste?! Se puede ver inmediatamente que es inteligente, podría descubrir el plan

-No se preocupe señor, todo saldrá bien, ella pondrá a dormir a la princesa y usted podrá acabar con el rey para tomar su lugar en el trono sin que la princesa sospeche de usted.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kira trato de salir fuera de la habitación pero tropezó y dejó caer el pequeño frasco el cual se quebró en pedazos derramando el contenido, del cual empezó a emanar un vapor y el suelo comenzó a deshacerse como si de ácido se tratara, Soo woon y compañía escucharon el golpe y salieron rápidamente de la habitación para ver a kira tirada en el suelo con una mirada asustada y a la vez furiosa por el hecho de que querían utilizarla para incriminarla por el asesinato de la princesa y seguro también el asesinato del rey Il, Kira se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva

-Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando, no es así? Soo Woon estaba serio con esa mirada fría

-Ustedes están dementes, quieren matar al rey y a la princesa! pero no se saldrán con la suya!

-No debiste espiarnos, ahora lamentaras las consecuencias, guardias!- Kye Sook llamo a los guardias quienes esperaban afuera de la habitación y les ordenó que llevaran a la chica al calabozo en el castillo por intento de asesinato del señor Soo Woon. Kira trató de resistirse pero fue golpeada en la nuca por uno de los guardias dejándola inconsciente.

-no se suponía que eso solo haría que durmiera, no mencionaste nada sobre matarla con veneno- Soo Woon observaba lo que había pasado con el suelo el cual ahora tenía un enorme agujero

-Le ofrezco una disculpa Señor, creo que me confundí con los frascos, me encargaré de que la princesa no salga de su habitación esta noche, así que siéntase libre de actuar de acuerdo al plan, ahora,, si me disculpa- Kye Sook salió de la sala haciendo una mueca de enojo al haber fracasado con su plan y haber pensado que esa chica sería algo más ingenua y no le daría problemas innecesarios.

Kira abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe, al recuperarse se dio cuenta de que estaba en una celda, le habían quitado sus pertenencias y no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con ella, sin mencionar el hecho de que la vida del rey y la princesa estaban en peligro sin tener manera de avisar a alguien, pero a quien? si al parecer los guardias estaba del lado de ese tal Kye Sook.

-Debo salir rápido de aquí o será demasiado tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Kira seguía pensando en cómo salir de esa celda, ya era de noche y al parecer tenia rato que el festejo de la princesa había terminado, cuando de repente se escucho mucho alboroto por la pequeña ventana que había en la celda, ya que ésta estaba muy arriba, no podía asomarse para ver lo que sucedía, pero supuso que el plan de esos dos estaba en marcha por lo que sin pensarlo logro tomar una de las antorchas que colgaban a un lado de la celda sin que el guardia se diera cuenta y prendió fuego a un viejo futón que había dentro de la celda

-Ayuda! alguien ayúdeme! hay fuego! guardia sáqueme de aquí!

Rápidamente el guardia tomo sus llaves y comenzó a abrir la celda pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica lo golpeo fuertemente pudiendo escapar, tuvo suerte de que no hubiera más guardias, ya que los demás se encontraban persiguiendo a Hak y a la princesa quienes escapaban del castillo Hiryuu.

Kira llegó a escondidas hasta la sala donde conoció al rey encontrándolo sin vida en el suelo bañado en un charco carmesí.

-Esos malditos!- salió de la sala para ocultarse ya que se acercaban dos soldados a los que escucho decir que la princesa había escapado con su guarda espaladas

-Gracias a Dios, logró escapar!, ahora debo irme de aquí antes de que me descubran- Kira logró salir del castillo y se dirigió a su antigua casa en la ciudad, debía ir a recoger algunas cosas y escapar del lugar ya que ellos sabían donde vivía y podrían y a buscarla cuando se enteraran de que había escapado.

-No se preocupe señor, los encontraremos, por el momento me haré cargo de esa chica

-Espera! Kye Sook, quiero hablar con ella

-Como usted desee, señor- A Kye Sook no le pareció una buena idea, ya que solo él conocía el verdadero origen de Kira y no quería que Soo Woon descubriera quien era ella, ambos se dirigieron hacia el calabozo para ver a la chica, pero fue grande su sorpresa al llegar al lugar y ver la celda vacía

-Que pasó aquí?!- Kye Sook estaba alterado cosa que no era muy común en su conducta pasiva

-Señor, una disculpa!, la chica escapó, no pude detenerla- el guardia se encontraba de rodillas llorando y pidiendo disculpas, pero no sirvió de mucho, Soo Woon tomó su espada y acabó con la vida del pobre hombre como castigo, al darse la vuelta para regresar había dos guardias quienes vieron la escena

-Busquen a la chica!... y asesínenla!

-Si! señor!- ambos guardias salieron corriendo del lugar juntando a otros tantos para ir en busca de la chica. Kye Sook mostro una cara de felicidad al saber que la chica no viviría para contarlo.

-Al fin! estoy en casa, ahora,,, solo tomaré esto!- Kira tomó las dos espadas cortas que le había regalado su madre, no las había llevado consigo ya que pensó que no serían necesarias, ahora tendría una vida tranquila en el castillo, no había necesidad de cargarlas de todos modos, pero fue al contrario. Tomo un pequeño bolso en el cual puso algunos objetos personales y salió de la casa por la ventana por la que entró ya que la llave la había dejado en el bolso que le quitaron en el castillo. Corrió dirigiéndose al bosque a las afueras de Kouka, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, lo único que quería era ocultarse de esas personas y pensar que es lo que haría ahora.

-Tal vez debería buscar a la princesa y asegurarme de que se encuentre bien, su padre tenía confianza en que yo cuidaría de ella y así lo haré, pero,, hacia donde fue ella?

Un grupo de guardias del castillo llegaron a la casa de Kira tirando la puerta y revolviendo todo en el interior sin encontrar a la chica, así que decidieron buscar a las afueras de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarla ya que si regresaban con malas noticias seguro que ellos pagarían con su vida el no haber cumplido con las ordenes que les habían encomendado.

Kira camino por horas, y ya empezaba a sentirse agotada, cuando una flecha paso volando por un lado de ella, los guardias montados en caballos la habían alcanzado y no planeaban dejarla escapar con vida

-Alto ahí! detente!- gritaban los guardias disparando las flechas con sus arcos, pero Kira lograba partirlas con sus espadas acercándose a los guardias que venían de frente, comenzó a derribar a cada uno pero eran demasiados, ya se encontraba casi al límite siendo herida por la espalda con una flecha, la chica cayó al suelo exhausta pensando que en verdad no saldría viva de ésa situación, otro de los guardias se acercó a ella con su espada haciéndole un pequeño corte a un costado, Kira ya no podía moverse y estaba casi inconsciente, dos de los hombres la sujetaron fuertemente arrojándola a un pequeño barranco por el cual cruzaba otro camino ocasionando que durante la caída se golpeara la cabeza con una roca y quedara completamente sin conocimiento.

-Bien! no pasará de ésta noche chicos, andando! debemos volver!- el soldado tomo las espadas de Kira arrojándolas al barranco

-Si! señor!- todos montaron en sus caballos para regresar al castillo y dar aviso a Soo Woon quien ahora sería el rey del castillo Hiryuu.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Kira abrió los ojos lentamente y los volvió a cerrar, la luz era molesta, había estado inconsciente por horas, el efecto de la droga había sido fuerte además de la pérdida de sangre a causa de la herida de flecha que recibió al proteger a Hae Ja.

Intentó sentarse sintiendo un dolor punzante en el brazo herido.

-Asi que realmente eso fue lo que pasó, ahora recuerdo todo- sus recuerdos habían vuelto a su memoria, su origen, el castillo Hiryuu, la razón por la que estaba allí- quién imaginaría que encontraría a la princesa sin siquiera buscarla- sonrió para si misma, en ese momento Yona entro al lugar donde se encontraba descansando

-Despertaste! Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, gracias, princesa

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Yona- dijo la chica sonriendo

-No podría hacerlo, mi deber es cuidar de usted, ya que para eso fui llamada por su padre

-Que dices? A que te refieres? Akai-kun etto Akai-chan?

-Mi nombre no es Akai- la chica se puso lentamente de pie- mi nombre es Kira y llegué al castillo para ser una dama de compañía para usted por órdenes de su padre, pero no pudo ser ya que ese día fue el día en que todo lo que me contó sucedió, la muerte de su padre.

Yona estaba algo confundida, jamás había visto a Kira en el castillo y tampoco ese día, Yona y Kira se reunieron con los demás, fue allí donde Kira contó su historia ya que había recuperado la memoria la cual había perdido con el golpe que recibió en la cabeza cuando la arrojaron a aquel barranco los soldados del castillo.

-Ese maldito, intentó asesinar a la princesa!- Hak se levantó furioso para tomar su arma

-Tranquilo bestia del trueno – dijo Yoon

Yona estaba impresionada, haber visto con sus propios ojos como su primo del que había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo había acabado con la vida de su padre, y había intentado asesinarla, y ahora descubrir que si no fuera por Kira hubiera tenido una muerte dolorosa siendo envenenada con aquel ácido que Kira había dejado caer en la sala del castillo

-Bueno, ahora sabes de quien estabas ocultando tu identidad? No? Kira-Chan- Jae Ha se colocó atrás de Kira acercando peligrosamente su rostro a un lado del suyo a lo que Kira puso su mano en el rostro del chico alejándolo inmediatamente

-Que haces?! Estas muy cerca!

-Vaya, ayer no pensabas lo mismo- dijo Jae Ha en voz baja siendo escuchado por la chica

-A que te refieres?

-Nada nada jaja- Kira se quedó con la duda pero se percató de que todos los demás se sonrojaban mirando a otro lado.

-Por cierto, gracias por tratar de protegerme de aquella flecha, aunque,,, hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubieran herido a mí en tu lugar- dijo Jae Ha mientras tocaba con delicadeza el brazo herido de la chica a lo que esta se puso de pie inmediatamente con la cara roja

-no te preocupes! Ya estoy bien, así que, ten más cuidado para la próximo, entendiste?- la chica se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de campaña para levantar sus cosas

-Princesa, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Hak preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien, Hak por favor, quiero regresar al castillo y enfrentar a Soo Woon, quiero saber la verdadera razón de por qué hizo todo esto

-princesa

-por favor Hak

-Está bien- dijo resignándose a obedecer a la chica- chicos! Presten atención, nos dirigiremos al castillo Hiryuu a partir de ahora

-Que!?- todos


End file.
